The purpose of this study is to determine if the investigational drug bis-POM PMEA is safe to give to people infected with HIV who have a CD4+ cell counts. This study is to also find out if bis-POM PMEA helps slow the growth of HIV and if bis-POM PMEA helps those infected live longer. The study will also look to determine if those not infected with CMV keep from developing CMV and to find out if a special test that looks at how much CMV is in the blood helps to predict which people with CMV may develop CMV disease.